Sugar And Cupcakes
by CarelessCookieLover
Summary: Kitty is back, and her adventures at the Dumping Ground are much better now that she doesn't mind people touching her. Secrets, lies, tears and anger are always available at the DG, but unexpectedly, there is also love...
1. Chapter 1

Kitty was standing on a chair in the living room, busily putting up decorations. It was Valentine's Day, at last, and everybody was making sure the house was well decorated.

Elektra was even helping out, making cupcakes with Carmen and Tee in the kitchen. It was surprising that Elektra wanted to get involved all of a sudden, but nobody was complaining about that.

"Hey Kitty! How are the decorations doing?" Liam asked as he entered the room with Frank and Johnny.

"They're coming along well, thanks." Kitty said.

Nobody was surprised any more; ever since she had arrived yesterday (after being gone for 2 days) she was completely cool about talking and people touching her.

Liam smiled and he, along with Frank and Johnny, started putting up the heart paper chains just as Kitty finished sticking the hearts on the walls. She got down from the chair and glanced over at the others, giggling, because they kept dropping the chain and trying to stick it on wrong.

Kitty dragged her chair over next to Liam's, stood up on it, and began helping them put the chain up.

"Kitty! Kitty!" Carmen and Tee came rushing into the room, the latter holding the cupcakes. Tee set them down on the food table (for the Valentine's Day party they were having) and turned to her. Carmen stood next to Tee, an envelope in her hands.

Kitty and the boys finished putting up the paper chains and got down from their chairs. "What's up?" Kitty asked.

"We found this, it's for you!" Tee said, as Carmen handed over the envelope. It was kind of heavy, and red.

Kitty sat on the sofa and opened it, tipping it upside down. A card and a necklace with a heart on it came tumbling out. Kitty discarded the empty envelope and opened the card.

"Dear Kitty," she read. "Happy Valentine's Day, I don't suppose you can guess who I am? Just wanted to say you're…" Kitty's eyes suddenly widened. "Stunningly beautiful, amazingly talented, and perfect in any way possible, and I hope you know that! Lots of love, Anonymous?!" she said.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Carmen and Tee said in unison.

"Yeah, but…I wonder who sent it?" Kitty asked thoughtfully. "Oh, hang on…P.S… it should be easier to find out who this is from if I tell you I live in the Dumping Ground."

"Oh, okay, so that narrows it down a little." Carmen said.

"Hmm…who wants to help me play detective?" Kitty asked.

"Me!" Jody had appeared, and she was speaking, along with Tee and Carmen.

"Okay, let's go!" Kitty said, and she led them out.

Liam looked at Frank and Johnny. "Was it either of you that sent that?"

Both boys shook their heads, before leaving the room with Liam to find the other boys and ask them.


	2. Chapter 2

"So." Liam said, facing the boys. All of them were in the living room. "Which one of you sent the Valentine's Day card to Kitty?"

The boys looked blank. "What?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's do it like this. Frank, who did you send a card to?"

Frank blushed. "I sent one to…n-never mind, but I swear it wasn't Kitty, because you said that you…"

"Okay!" Liam said, cutting him off. "Johnny?"

"Me? I sent one to Carmen." He said simply.

Soon, all the boys had told who they'd sent cards too, and Frank had admitted he sent one to Elektra.

"So…who did _you _send one to, Liam?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, you never said." Frank said.

"I, um…"

But before Liam could speak the girls came rushing in. "The party's started!" they said.

For the first time, Liam was relieved the girls were around.

The party was going really smoothly. Adults and children from school were all partying away, dancing and chatting and laughing.

As soon as everyone left except the kids at the Dumping Ground, a slow song came on.

Johnny grabbed Carmen by the hand and dragged her out, followed by Tee and Tyler, Frank and Elektra, Rick and Lily.

Liam, while everyone was dancing the slow dance (even Mike and Gina, and Tracy and Seth!), walked over to Kitty, who was sitting in the corner, examining the card.

She looked up and he held his hand out to her. Kitty smiled, put down the card and went out onto the dance floor with him, settling her arms around his neck while he put his on her waist.

As they danced, Kitty whispered into his ear. "I know it was you."

"How?" Liam asked.

"I checked your handwriting…everyone's, actually." She explained.

Liam cleared his throat awkwardly. "Umm…"

"It's okay, I get it. It's Valentine's Day, you had to send a card to someone…so you didn't look silly." Kitty said.

She thought he didn't like her. Liam nodded, grinning. "Yeah, kind of…and besides…I didn't want you not to get one, you're one of my closest friends after all. Are you mad?" he lied.

"Not at all!" Kitty laughed. "The card was very sweet, thanks."

As soon as they all went to bed, full of cupcakes and party food and dancing, Kitty closed her bedroom door and sighed.

As she pulled on her pajamas and got into bed, she felt sadness creep up.

Liam didn't like her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning seemed like it was going to be pretty normal. Kitty woke up feeling really groggy. Her vision was slightly blurred, but as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, everything went back to normal.

Kitty got out of bed and brushed her hair, tying it into a French plait. She changed into her pink top with her red hoodie over it, her dark blue jeans and her black trainers. She brushed her teeth and put on some eyeliner and mascara before heading downstairs.

"Morning!" Johnny chirped, and Kitty noticed he was sitting with Carmen, his arm round her.

Kitty studied them closely; both of them were smiling widely, their eyes were sparkling, they were snuggled up together, and their body language indicated that…

"Are you two going out?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Carmen said, grinning even more. "We have been since last night. Johnny admitted he sent me that Valentine's Day card, then we danced and he asked me out." She said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Aw, congratulations you two. You're cute together." Kitty said.

"We're going out on a date later, that is if you don't mind?" Johnny said.

He said this because Carmen, Johnny and Kitty had always been best friends, like the Golden Trio in Harry Potter and such. But Kitty laughed this off.

"Don't be silly, of course I don't mind!" Kitty said, and as the two got up they had a group hug. "You two have been making eyes at each other for ages, so I'm super-excited for you." She said.

"Thanks." Carmen and Johnny said together.

"BREAKFAST!" Gina shouted, and the three laughed, before heading off. Liam walked downstairs and watched the three walking off, making sure they were well ahead of him before he began to walk towards the kitchen.

He'd lied to Kitty. He'd _lied. _It wouldn't be the first time, but he knew she hated it when he lied to her, when _anybody _lied to her. He couldn't exactly take it back, because she'd be really mad that he actually lied.

He sat down in between Frank and Elektra, while Kitty was sitting next to Carmen, and on Carmen's other side was Johnny.

"So you two are dating now?" Liam said to Carmen and Johnny.

"Yep!" Johnny said happily.

"It was about time." Rick said.

"No kidding." Elektra agreed, and everyone laughed before beginning to eat.

At seven, however, Mike and Gina announced that they were going out, and that Tracy and Seth were going to be looking after the kids. As soon as they left, everyone was chatting and laughing in the living room. Carmen and Johnny had already gone out for their date.

"And now, we have to report that a prisoner has escaped from the local police station, and could be anywhere. Citizens are reminded to keep a good look out for him." The radio said.

"Hmm, an escaped prisoner." Tyler said thoughtfully.

"I wonder where he's going to go, in a storm like this?" Kitty said. As if on cue, thunder cracked and lightning flashed.

"I kind of pity him." Seth said. "Having to stay out in the rain must be pretty annoying, especially if you're scared of storms, which I hope for his sake he isn't."

Then, everybody simply shrugged it off.

However, just as they began to tell spooky stories (even though there was a light on) the electricity flickered, and then went off completely, leaving everybody in the dark.

There were a few squeaks and shrieks.

"Great, a power cut." Tracy said. "I'll go get a torch." She said, getting up and leaving.

"Carmen and Johnny are out, though." Tee pointed out.

"They should be back in about…" Tracy flicked on the torch, and gave some to a few of the kids. "An hour or so. Somebody should wait up for them."

"We'll all wait up." Elektra said.

"Anyway, we're not tired yet, it's only 8:00." Liam said.

"Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?" Kitty asked.

"Wait…w-what about that murderer, on the radio, what if he comes here?" Lily said, trembling. Rick put an arm round her.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. They'll probably have caught him by now." He said, trying to reassure her. Usually, people would tease the two. However, nobody said anything.

Carmen and Johnny were back soon enough, and everyone headed up to bed. Carmen didn't seem to be scared at all about the prisoner, which was surprising; however, Lily was, and that was kind of weird.

Kitty opened her eyes and realized she was thirsty. Silently, she crept out of her room. Tracy was there.

"Where are you going?" Tracy asked.

"To get some water, will you come with me?" Kitty asked.

Tracy nodded and the two headed downstairs, to see that the door was wide open.

"That's weird." Tracy said, closing it and locking it.

"Okay, I'm going to be a minute or so, just getting my water." Kitty said.

"I'll stay here and make sure it's none of the kids messing about." Tracy said.

Kitty headed down to the kitchen with her torch, but as soon as she pointed it, she saw a man standing at the oven.

He looked up and Kitty saw he had a knife in his hand, and she screamed as loudly as she could, seeing him lunge forward.

Soon, the kids were all rushing down to the kitchen with Tracy, following the sound of Kitty's scream, their torches shining.

"Nobody move or I'll stab her!" the man barked. He had an arm around Kitty, pressing the knife to her forehead.

"Let her go!" Tracy said.

"No harm will come to any of you if you just back off!" the man hissed.

The kids and Tracy and Seth all moved back. "Now let her go, what do you want?!" Tracy demanded as the man stood in front of Tracy, still holding Kitty.

"What I want, is…" but before the man could finish, a chair whacked him around the head, causing the knife to drop and the man to fall.

Kitty whipped round to see Liam setting down the chair. She ran over and hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Okay…now, call the police. The rest of you, go to bed. Kitty, you're okay, right?" Tracy checked.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, good. Liam, get her to her room please." Tracy said.

Everyone headed off, getting into their beds and thinking about the horrible events that had unfolded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay now, Kitty?" Gina asked as Kitty came down for breakfast in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kitty said with a bright smile. "It was just a bit shocking last night, that's all."

"Well, if you're sure you're okay." Mike said.

Kitty sat down in between Liam and Carmen with a smile. "Seriously, Liam, thanks for doing that last night." She said.

"No problem. It was more Johnny's idea, but still." Liam said.

"Well, then thanks to both of you." Kitty said to Liam and Johnny. They both grinned.

As everyone ate, Tracy entered.

"Morning Tracy!" the kids said in unison.

"Hey, guys…" Tracy said. She seemed distant, unhappy.

Kitty frowned.

"What's up, Tracy?" Elektra asked.

"You seem really sad." Tee agreed.

"Well…here's the thing, guys." Mike said.

"I'm leaving." Tracy said.

Some forks clattered to the table, and the other kids looked to see Kitty, Elektra and Jody all getting up and storming out of the kitchen.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but…" Tracy called after them, but sighed. She looked at the other kids. "I want to stay, I really do, but…"

"It's okay, we understand." Lily said softly.

"You've got to move on sometime." Carmen agreed.

"Don't worry, they'll come round." Liam reassured her.

"Liam…you know…your brother called again today, asking if you changed your mind about going to live with him." Mike said.

Liam sighed. "I already said, I like it here way too much, so I can't leave."

"Well, he said when you're 16 and you have to leave this place anyway, you can go live with him." Gina said.

"I know. That's when I'm going to go, when I have to leave here, I'm going to go live with Jack. But for now, this is where I belong." Liam said.

Kitty was lying on her bed, her face in her pillow.

Tracy couldn't leave! Not after everything she'd done, not only for Kitty but for the others as well. Didn't she care about them?

Kitty didn't feel like she could talk to anybody else about anything. Except from Johnny and Carmen, but adult-wise she couldn't talk to anybody but Tracy, and now that was going to change, and it wasn't fair!

"Kitty?" Tracy entered her room and sat on Kitty's bed beside her.

"Go away!" Kitty said.

"What's up? Look, I'm sorry, but I really have to go. It's my only chance to move on with my life, it's not like I want to leave you guys behind…"

"I know!" Kitty snapped.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just…I can't talk to any other adults but you! Mike and Gina never understand me like you do." Kitty said, sitting up next to Tracy.

Tracy put an arm round Kitty. "You just need to trust them, Kitty, they will understand, you'll see."

It was the leaving party. Tee handed over a book to Tracy. When Tracy opened it, it was full of pictures, of her time at the Dumping Ground.

The girls were crying and the boys were upset too.

"I'm going to miss you all." Tracy said.

They all group hugged her tightly, and then they waved her off, tears at everybody's eyes.

They were all going to miss her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty and the others were happy again. Sure, they all missed Tracy but, care kids were tough. They could get through almost anything.

They were all sitting in the living room with the newest girl, Faith. They all liked her, but she was a bit…tensed up.

"Okay, so." Liam said as Faith left the room. "Let's play this game. We all have to tell people about our past when we get chosen. I'll start."

Everyone sat in a circle and Liam thought.

"Hmm…Elektra."

"Okay…basically, my parents and my sister, Melissa, thought I was a 'bad girl' which I suppose I was, because I kept getting in jail and stuff, they got mad so they dumped me in care, and loads of care homes just chucked me out, unlike here." Elektra said.

"Okay, Elektra, now you choose."

"Um…Kitty." She said.

Kitty sighed. "It's a long story…you guys sure you won't get bored?"

"No, we won't!" they all said.

"Okay…I was put in care because after my mum died, my dad started drinking and doing drugs. It was fine at first, but then he started beating me. Usually he just used his hands, or he just locked me away with no food and just some water, but soon after that he started using any objects he could find around the house. That's why I used to be weird about anybody touching me. But when I went to that special care place, my dad came and started trying to get me back. I said I didn't want to, and he tried to hit me. But I hit him with a chair, like Liam did to that prisoner guy, and suddenly I didn't care about people touching me any more, because if they were trying to hurt me, at least I could stick up for myself." She said. "And that was with short words, just so you guys know. The full story would have bored you all."

"Wow. Kitty, I'm so sorry." Carmen said.

"Yeah, we had no idea…" Liam said.

Kitty shrugged. "It's fine. So, Liam, why are you here?"

And so the game went on. Eventually, everybody except Faith had told their story and so everyone decided to watch TV, except Johnny and Carmen, who were going on another date, and Rick, Liam and Frank decided to play pool instead.

"Did you hear? That prisoner from last week gave himself up." Tyler said suddenly.

"Really?" Lily said, surprised.

"Yep, it was on the radio the other day." Kitty said.

"Why would he do that?" Rick asked.

"Maybe he felt guilty." Faith said. She'd heard all about that incident.

"Maybe." Liam said. "Or maybe he just felt like he needed to be in a prison cell."

"What do you suppose he did to get himself into jail?" Kitty asked.

But before anybody could say anything, Mike and a man appeared in the doorway.

Kitty looked up and her eyes widened. She began to shake all over as she jumped up, staring at the man in the doorway.

"Hello love." The man said calmly.

The others stared between the man and Kitty. Suddenly, it clicked…the color hair, and the shape of the eyes…that must mean…

"Dad?!" Kitty said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you here?!" Kitty exploded, as soon as she, her father, Mike and Gina were in the room where kids usually spoke with foster parents or whoever.

"I came to talk to you, Katrina." Her dad said.

"Okay, Joseph, we need to give her a minute." Mike said to Kitty's dad.

Kitty put a hand to her forehead, and sat down next to Gina, opposite Mike and Joseph.

"Talk." She said simply.

She knew full well that the others were outside, listening, including Johnny and Carmen, who had returned from their date and had been told what was going on.

"I…I want to fix things, Katrina, between us." Joseph said.

"Don't call me Katrina. It's Kitty." Kitty said.

"Alright, Kitty…listen, I know I messed up badly before, and…"

"Understatement of the century!" Kitty said. "I don't want to see you, you're not my dad. You _hurt _me, physically and mentally! What makes you think I'm going to let you fix things?!"

"Let him talk, sweetie." Gina said, placing a hand on Kitty's.

Kitty sighed but remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I cut down on the alcohol and drugs; I don't do either of those things now. I want us to do things properly, Kitty, I really do." Joseph said. "If we just take things slow, get to know each other better, I'm sure we can work something out."

"But I don't want to work things out! I hate you!" Kitty said, and she got up, running to the door. The others scuttled away as she opened it, but she didn't say anything to them. "Just go away to jail, and never come back!" she screeched back at her father, before she ran upstairs.

"Poor Kitty." Carmen said, as the kids sat in the living room. Mike had simply told them not to listen to any other conversations, because Kitty would most likely tell them anyway.

"She shouldn't have shouted at her dad like that. He'll never take her back now." Johnny said.

"Well what if she doesn't want him to? You heard what he did to her, Johnny." Elektra pointed out.

"He's her dad, Elektra." Frank pointed out. "Maybe he's changed."

"Nobody can just _change _if they physically hurt their daughter." Carmen argued.

"Yeah, they can, Carmen." Lily said. "My dad never hurt me, but he was drinking for a long time, and he gave it up so I can go live with him, and now I'm much happier."

"Lily's right." Liam said.

"Look, guys, this is none of our business." Tee said.

"Exactly. It's Kitty's choice whether she wants to go back to live with her dad or not." Rick said.

"All I'm saying is, I don't think she should." Elektra said.

"Same here." Carmen said.

"If her dad hurt her before, like Kingsley hurt me, then maybe he hasn't changed." Jody said.

"So, as Elektra said, maybe she shouldn't go." Tyler said.

"I think she should go." Johnny argued.

"Me too." Liam and Lily said together.

"She'd be making a big mistake!" Faith said.

"Guys!" Rick and Tee shouted.

"Sorry, geez, we're just voicing our opinions."

Kitty sat on her bed, crying. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Mike entered her room, closing the door behind him and he sat on the bed beside her. "You alright, kiddo?" he asked.

"I didn't mean it. I…sort of dislike my dad, but…I don't really hate him." She said quietly.

"I'm sure he knows that, Kitty." Mike said.

"He'll never give me another chance now." She said.

"I'm sure he will. Just give it some time." Mike said. "And besides, he left his phone number, so you can call him whenever you like if you want to speak to him."

Kitty gave Mike a hug. "I'm sorry I only trusted Tracy before, Mike."

He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "That's okay, sweetheart." He pulled back to smile at her. "I'm going to leave you some time to think. Are you hungry for lunch?"

Kitty shook her head, so Mike nodded and then left the room.

Kitty sighed, laying down on her bed to stare up at the ceiling, thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

At lunch, even though Kitty wasn't there, the kids were arguing about whether or not she should go and live with her dad. Mike and Gina were busy in the office, so they didn't notice.

"Come on, you can't say that she should go and live with him after what he did!" Elektra said.

"Every girl needs a dad, Elektra, no matter what he did!" Lily said.

"You managed without one for years and years, Lily!" Carmen said.

"But I'm sure she feels much better now that she has her dad back." Johnny said.

"Family is family, no matter what they did." Liam said.

"He hit her, though!" Jody said. "That's horrible."

"But he might have changed." Frank argued.

"Frank, Kitty last saw him about a month ago, in that special care home, she said." Faith said.

"And she had to hit him with a chair!" Jody interjected.

"Maybe he feels guilty about that." Johnny said.

"But what if he doesn't?!" Carmen asked.

"Oh, and you would know?" Liam said.

"Carmen, I did think at first that maybe she shouldn't go with her dad, but Lily and the others have a point." Tyler said.

"Tyler, not you too!" Jody said.

"You can't be serious." Carmen agreed.

"You're just jealous because your mum never really wanted _you_ back, because you're a stupid, ugly cow!" Lily snapped at Carmen, causing everyone to freeze.

"Lily!" Tee said, shocked.

Tears formed in Carmen's eyes, before she got up, anger flaring inside of her. She grabbed her cup of water and threw it at Lily, ice and all.

Soon, they were all food fighting, throwing stuff everywhere.

Kitty heard Mike shouting at the kids, but wasn't really listening.

Rick entered her room. "Hey."

"Hi, Rick." Kitty said.

Rick had always been like a brother to her, even if he wasn't.

"They're fighting about you downstairs." Rick said, sitting beside her.

"Really?" Kitty said, surprised.

"Yeah. Some of them think you shouldn't do and live with your dad, others think you should. Tee and I are trying to tell them that it's your decision, but it isn't working." Rick explained.

"Oh." Kitty said.

"But here, I saved this for you from the lunch table, before everyone started fighting." Rick said, handing over a cupcake. Kitty smiled and ate it gratefully. As soon as she swallowed, Rick began to talk again. "By the way, maybe you should talk to Carmen."

"Why? What happened?" Kitty asked.

"Lily called her a stupid, ugly cow and Carmen's really upset. She's sitting downstairs with those who think you shouldn't go with your dad: Faith, Elektra, and Jody. Tee's probably with them, too, though she doesn't want to get involved, like me." Rick said.

Kitty got to her feet. "Right." She said, and then she opened the door, walking downstairs, into the living room.

Carmen, Elektra, Faith, Jody and Tee were sitting on the sofa, and yet Lily, Liam, Johnny, Frank and Tyler were standing by the pool table.

Kitty stormed up to Lily, while Rick went to stand beside Tee.

"You called my best friend a cow, did you?!" Kitty demanded.

"Yeah, I did. You got a problem with that?!" Lily said.

"Yes, I do!" Kitty said, before she pounced; she grabbed Lily's hair and yanked as hard as she could, before pushing her onto the pool table and pinning her there. "You can't call people things that you are yourself, you know." Kitty said coolly. "And if you ever insult my best friend ever again, I'll make sure you don't live to see the end of it." She said darkly, letting Lily go. She turned to Johnny. "And you, I can't believe you didn't stick up for your girlfriend!" she said.

Kitty moved so that she could look between every one of the kids. "Something else I can't believe is that you're all fighting over something that has nothing to do with you. Even if you two," she gestured to Rick and Tee. "Pretend that you don't care, I can tell whose sides you're on. And it's sick. All of you, you're all just sick. Can't you leave a situation alone for once? People you love are all around you, and people who love you. You can't fight with them about something that none of you have control over!" Kitty walked towards the door, turning back as she did so.

"I hope you're all happy. You've ruined each other's friendships and, in one case, relationship. I'm really disappointed in all of you, because I thought you were my friends." And with that, Kitty left.

The kids looked around at each other. Carmen stood up and started to walk out, too.

"Leave her." Rick said.

"I'm going to my room, if that's allowed." Carmen said. As she got to the door, she stopped at a voice.

"Carmen, wait." She turned to face Johnny. He was still standing with the others but his eyes were pleading.

"You didn't stick up for me, when I counted on you the most. You obviously can't be my boyfriend, so I think its best that it's over between us." She said, and then she left.

Eventually, all the others began to follow her, just leaving Johnny and Lily standing there, both of them shell-shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, at the lunch table, nobody spoke. Mike and Gina knew what was going on, but since Kitty had already talked to them, they didn't say anything.

Kitty then got up. "Mike, can I have that phone number please?"

All the kids looked up. Mike nodded. "Sure, here." He said, handing over a piece of paper.

Kitty saved the number into her mobile and handed the piece of paper back. She called the number, putting her phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Joseph's voice said into her ear.

"Hi Dad." Kitty said, seeming not to care that Mike was gesturing out of the room. She shook her head at him, indicating that she didn't mind that her so-called friends were listening.

"Kitty! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other day. I don't hate you." She said quietly.

"I know, sweetheart, you had every right to be angry. I've been a terrible father to you." Joseph said.

"Can we meet?" Kitty asked.

"Sure, where?" he asked.

"The park, at about 2:00 ish." Kitty said.

"See you there." Joseph said.

"Bye Dad." Kitty said, hanging up and putting her phone away.

Mike put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you." He said.

Kitty smiled up at him, before turning to the others. "I don't hate you guys, either." She said. "If that's what you thought, you were wrong. I'm just a bit annoyed at you." She said, before leaving the room.

Just before Kitty left to go to the park, Elektra walked over to her. "I'm sorry. It's just…well, our opinions got a little out of order." She said. "Whatever happens, I'm going to support you all the way." She continued, and then gave Kitty a hug.

Kitty was surprised, but she hugged Elektra back. "Thanks, Elektra."

"Here's my number. Call me if you need anything, okay? Not just today, I mean whenever, wherever you are." Elektra said, saving her number into Kitty's phone. Kitty put her number into Elektra's, waved at her, then set off towards the park.

Kitty found Joseph sitting on a bench at the park. She sighed and walked over, sitting down next to him.

"Kitty, hi." He said. He handed over a piece of paper, which was actually a certificate.

"Congratulations to Joseph Markham, our top patient, for giving up drugs and alcohol, and completing the anger management classes." Kitty read, before looking up at Joseph. "When did you get this?"

"About three weeks ago. You can keep the certificate, if you want. Point is... I'm straightening my life out, Kitty, I'm really trying. I've got a girlfriend now, and things are pretty stable." Joseph explained.

"What's she like?" Kitty asked, putting the certificate in her bag.

Joseph pulled out a picture of a woman. Kitty examined it. She had beautiful blue eyes and a very pretty smile. Her hair was long, loose and brown. She looked around the same age as Joseph.

"She's really pretty." Kitty said, handing the photo back. Joseph put it in his pocket.

"Her name is Maria. I've told her all about you, and she said she'd like to meet you someday." Joseph said.

"I'd be glad to meet her too, Dad." Kitty said.

"So, I've been thinking…once we get it all straightened out with the social workers, we can take things slow, but maybe we can work on getting you to come and live with me and Maria at our flat? If that's what you want, of course." Joseph said.

"I'd love that. Come to the Dumping Ground tomorrow, and we can talk to Mike. You should probably bring Maria, too." Kitty said.

"The Dumping Ground? Is that what you call the care home?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah. It's okay, though, I quite like it there, apart from the fact that everyone was fighting about whether I should see you again or not." Kitty said.

Joseph laughed. "Did you sort it out with them, though?" he asked, his face turning serious.

"Not yet, but when I go back, I'll make sure to." Kitty said.

She spent a good hour with her dad, just talking, before heading back to Elm Tree house.

Kitty entered the living room. Everybody was talking, including Mike and Gina, but they stopped when they saw her.

"Before you guys ask any questions, can I just tell you all I'm sorry for shouting at you, and I hope we can all be friends again." Kitty said. "You guys mean a lot to me and I don't want to fight."

"Of course, Kitty!" Carmen said.

"You mean a lot to us, too." Elektra agreed.

Everyone else said the same thing.

"Okay, good. Mike, my dad and his girlfriend, Maria, are going to come in to talk to you tomorrow, if that's okay?" Kitty said.

Mike smiled and nodded. "That's great, Kitty."

"There's one more thing I want to do before I tell you all what we talked about." Kitty said.

She grabbed Carmen by the hand, and led her over to Johnny, putting Johnny's hand into Carmen and letting go, letting them hold hands.

"You two…you shouldn't have broken up for me. You love each other, right?"Kitty said.

Carmen nodded slowly. "Of course." She said quietly.

"Always." Johnny replied.

"Well then." Kitty said, gently pushing their heads together to make them kiss. They broke apart and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Carmen said to him.

"Me too." He said, and the two hugged. Everyone gathered around the sofa, and Kitty began to explain exactly what happened with her dad.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Kitty was dressed in her best jeans, and her hair was all loose apart from a little braid at the side. She had her favorite red top in, with a black cardigan over it, though not done up. She was wearing her new red trainers, and her eyeliner and mascara, as she wore everyday.

She was sitting on the sofa, butterflies seeming to flutter in her stomach as she waited for Maria and Joseph to arrive.

"How are you?" Faith asked, sitting beside Kitty. The rest of the kids were in the living room, banned from going anywhere near the office.

"I feel a bit…weird." Kitty said. "Like there are butterflies in my stomach."

"It's totally normal to feel a bit nervous." Faith said, putting a comforting arm around Kitty. "You look great, and everything is going to be fine." She said.

A knock on the door made Kitty leap up from the sofa. Faith smiled and got up too.

"Good luck, Kitty." Faith said, before she headed into the living room with the others.

Gina opened the door and Joseph came in, with Maria. She looked almost exactly as she had in the photo, only she was wearing a different top, which was pink, with the same jeans and cardigan that Kitty had. She was wearing black flat shoes.

Kitty stepped forward, and the girls looked at each other's outfits, then at each other properly.

"Snap!" they said, before laughing.

"You must be Maria." Kitty said with a smile.

"You must be Kitty. Wow, you're very beautiful, Kitty." Maria said.

Kitty beamed. "Thanks!" she said, before smiling and hugging her dad. "Hi, Dad." She said.

"Hey, sweetheart. I like your hair." He said.

"Did you do it?" Maria asked, as they all headed into the office.

"Yeah, Carmen taught me how to do plaits. She's my best friend." Kitty explained.

"I'm going to go and make sure the others have lunch." Gina said, heading off and closing the office door behind her.

"Okay, so have a seat." Mike said, pulling up chairs for Joseph, Kitty and Maria. Kitty sat in the middle of them both, and Mike sat in front of the three.

"So then, you want Kitty to come and live with you both, right?" Mike said.

"Yes, we do." Maria said, while Joseph smiled and nodded.

"Are you both prepared to do everything that can get Kitty to live with you? It does, after all, take a while to get children back with their parents." Mike said.

"We're completely prepared to do whatever it takes." Joseph said.

"Kitty, do you want to go and live with Maria and your dad?" Mike checked, looking at Kitty.

Kitty nodded instantly. "Yeah, I do." She said, smiling at Maria and Joseph. They both smiled back.

"In that case, we can start doing some of the paperwork now then." Mike said, handing over some forms. Maria and Kitty swapped seats so Maria could help Joseph with the forms.

While the kids were eating lunch and Gina was clearing up, they were chatting away.

"I'm glad she decided to talk to her dad." Carmen said.

"I thought you didn't want her to?" Lily said, kind of bitterly.

The others tensed, ready for a fight. But they were surprised.

"Well, I was at first, but you were right. People can change." She said.

Everyone smiled and continued eating.

"I'm sorry for what I said before, Carmen. I didn't mean it, and I was way out of line." Lily said.

"That's okay. Friends forgive each other, don't they?" Carmen said with a smile.

"Do you think we'll get to meet her Dad and Maria?" Jody asked.

"Maybe at some point, but don't rush things, yeah?" Gina said.

"Exactly. I mean, we don't even know if it's going to work out yet." Liam said.

"Don't be so negative, Liam." Faith said.

"I really hope it all works out for her." Elektra said.

"I will have to rearrange my schedule! Usually, Kitty watches TV at 5:00 with Carmen and Tee. Now it might change to 6:00 or something!" Gus said.

Everyone laughed at him and kept on eating, nobody answering him. After all, they didn't see the point.

"Okay, so at least we got half the paperwork done." Joseph said, as Kitty went to see him off. "As long as you're still okay with this, I think everything will work out, Kitty." He said, hugging his daughter.

"I want to come and live with you both, so no worries." Kitty said, before she hugged Maria.

Maria seemed surprised, but hugged back. Kitty pulled back with a smile.

"You seem really good for my dad, and it's been so nice meeting you." Kitty said.

"Thank you, Kitty. You seem like a very nice girl, I've enjoyed meeting you too, and I look forward to you coming to live with us." Maria said.

"Bye, Dad! Bye Maria!" Kitty called as they drove off. She waved until the car was gone, before she headed inside, shutting the door behind her, with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty went into the living room and sat beside Elektra.

Elektra turned her attention to Kitty, as did the others. "So how did it go?" she asked.

"It went really well. Maria's so nice, and plus we've gotten half the paperwork done. I won't be going to live with them straight after the paperwork is done, we're going to try out a couple of weekends first and see how that goes." Kitty said.

"I'm really happy for you, Kitty." Elektra said.

"It won't be the same, without you here." Liam said.

"Hey, at least there's another month or so to go yet, so you're all still stuck with me for that long." Kitty said.

"Damn!" Liam joked, causing Kitty to throw a pillow at him.

Later though, when it was night time, Liam was sitting in the living room, staring at the computer with a frown on his face. It had pictures of the whole DG together, including him and Kitty. Everyone else was in bed, or at least that's what he thought.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked, standing beside him and looking at the computer screen. She had her purple dressing gown on, to match her pajamas, and her purple slippers were on her feet. She saw the pictures and smiled. "So many memories, but I have only been here about 2 months. It's passed by so quickly." She said.

"I really am going to miss you, you know that right?" Liam said, looking up at her.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too; I'm going to miss everyone. But Dad's flat isn't too far from here, so like Lily, I'll try to visit every day." Kitty said.

"It won't be the same, I guess." Liam said.

"I know, but it's better than nothing." She said softly.

Liam got up. "You've changed everybody here so much; even Gus makes a schedule around when you play piano and watch TV." He said.

Kitty chuckled. "You guys have made such an impact on me, too, it's really silly. I never thought anybody could change me like you did."

"You know…I always believed that you…" Liam trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…but Kitty…remember when I sent you that Valentine's Day card?" Liam said.

"Yeah, I remember." Kitty said.

"Well…when you said I only sent it so that I wouldn't seem silly…that wasn't true."

"Wasn't it?" Kitty said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, not really. Most of the reason was because…"

"Because…?"

"I like you." Liam said quietly. "A lot. I never had the guts to tell you, because I thought you wouldn't like me, and I guess I was scared. If you don't like me though, that's totally fine and I…"

Kitty cut Liam off by pressing her lips sweetly to his. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Now who said I didn't feel the same way about you?" she asked.

"You do?" Liam said, surprised.

"What do you think, after what I just did?" Kitty asked.

"So…would you…be my girlfriend? I can't really take you on dates and stuff, but…" Liam said.

"Who cares about that stuff? I like you for who you are, not for where you'd take me." Kitty said. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Liam kissed her again. This kiss lasted longer. When they finally broke apart, Liam sat down at the computer again.

"Goodnight Liam." Kitty said, smiling softly and kissing him on the cheek before heading out.

Liam smiled softly, and clicked on something on his page.

Upstairs, Kitty's phone beeped as she closed the door behind her. She got into bed and checked it. It was from the social networking site she was on.

_Liam O'Donovan sent you a relationship request._

Smiling widely, Kitty pressed 'accept' and watched as her information brought something new up.

_Kitty Markham is in a relationship with Liam O'Donovan._

Putting her phone down on her desk, Kitty smiled and went to sleep, wondering how long it would take the others to notice her new status.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty and Liam entered the living room hand-in-hand the next morning, and they both laughed when everyone began wolf-whistling and cheering.

"It was bound to happen sometime, just like me and Johnny." Carmen said.

"Congratulations, you two." Elektra said with a grin.

"Thanks, guys." Kitty said when everyone congratulated them. She kissed Liam on the cheek before he went to play pool and she went to sit with Elektra, the two beginning to chat about just random things: Kitty and Liam, Elektra's crush, Kitty's dad, Elektra's sister…etc.

"So…who is your crush, Elektra?" Frank asked suddenly.

Elektra and Kitty glanced towards him, raising their eyebrows. They hadn't said his name, of course, but why would Frank be curious?

"Uh…why do you want to know?" Elektra asked.

"Um…no reason." Frank said with a frown.

"It's not you, if that's what you're worried about." Elektra said.

Frank nodded, and only Liam could see a flash of hurt appear in his eyes. "Right. Okay. Good." Frank said, continuing to play pool.

Elektra and Kitty raised their eyebrows at each other before going back to talking.

"Kitty! Maria and your dad are here!" Mike called.

Kitty got up, and then paused, turning to Elektra. "Want to come meet them?" she asked.

Elektra nodded. "Sure!" she said, before getting up and leaving the room with Kitty.

Frank sighed deeply and sat down. "Of course, she'd never like me." He said.

"Don't be sad, Frank." Liam said.

"Yeah, she's not worth your time if she doesn't like you." Rick told him.

"You think so?" Frank.

Liam and Rick both nodded. "When a girl likes you, she's worth it. When she doesn't…she isn't." Liam said.

"Hi Dad, Maria. This is Elektra, my other best friend." Kitty said, introducing Elektra.

"Hey, Elektra, it's nice to meet you. That's a very unique name." Joseph said.

"And I must say, I love the blue streaks in your hair. You're very pretty, just like Kitty is." Maria said, making both Kitty and Elektra beam.

"Thanks." Elektra said. "Kitty's lucky to be going to live with you two. I wish you guys all the best." She said.

"Thank you, Elektra." Joseph said, smiling.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to it. See you after, Kitty. It's nice to have met you, Maria and Joseph." Elektra said, and with a smile, she left.

"She's a very nice girl, isn't she?" Maria said as they went into the office, Kitty right behind them.

"She wasn't always." Kitty admitted. "But I changed her."

"Well, that's good." Joseph said. "Have you changed everybody here, then?"

"That's what my boyfriend says, anyway." Kitty said.

"You have a boyfriend?" Maria asked, surprised. "What's his name?" she seemed genuinely interested. Joseph rolled his eyes and went to fill out the rest of the paperwork. Maria followed, but Kitty and Maria were already deep in conversation about Liam.

"Well, he should know he's very lucky to have you."Joseph said.

"Yes, he really is." Maria agreed, as they finally finished filing out the paperwork.

As if on cue, as soon as the three left the office Liam appeared.

"Oh, you must be Liam." Joseph said.

"Kitty was just telling us all about you." Maria said, smiling.

"Hi, yeah that's me. You're Joseph and Maria, right?" Liam asked.

"That's us." Maria said.

"Hey listen, Liam, now I'm not going to lecture you about my daughter, but…you have to understand how lucky you are to have her." Joseph said seriously.

"Oh, I do. She's perfect, your daughter. I'll make sure to keep her heart in one piece." Liam promised.

Maria and Kitty looked at each other and mouthed. "Awwwhh!" because, for a boy to say that, it was really cute to them.

"Good lad." Joseph said, patting his shoulder. He turned to Kitty and hugged her. "Right, so I'll see you at the weekend then, Kitty."

"See you, Dad." Kitty said, hugging him. She then moved to hug Maria. "I have lots of fun talking to you, Maria. See you on the weekend."

Maria slipped her a piece of paper. "Here's my number, call me any time you like, okay?" she asked.

"Will do, thanks. Bye, guys!" Kitty said, waving. She then added Maria's number to her mobile, pocketed it, and then she leaned up to kiss Liam. "I'm glad they like you, even if they haven't had a chance to speak with you." She told him. "They like Elektra, too. I'm going to introduce them to Carmen next time they come over."

"I'm glad they like me, too. I wouldn't want to break up with you, Kitty, not now, not ever. You really are perfect in my eyes." He said, kissing her.

Kitty smiled then they walked to the living room together.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, guys, see you on Monday!" Kitty called, hugging Elektra and Carmen. She kissed Liam, before heading out to Maria's car and getting in with her stuff. She was going to the flat to stay for the weekend, to see how well they got along.

Carmen smiled and she and Elektra waved them off, before heading back inside. "It's going to be so boring without Kitty here." She said.

Elektra nodded. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Well, maybe we could make it fun." Carmen said thoughtfully.

Elektra raised her eyebrows. "How?" she asked.

"We could play Spin the Bottle, when Mike and Gina have gone to bed." Carmen said.

"I don't know, Carmen…I don't trust that game." Elektra said.

"What? Don't be such a coward." Carmen said.

Later, when Mike and Gina were asleep, Carmen dragged Elektra to the game, shutting the living room doors and sitting in the circle with everybody else.

Elektra regretted letting Carmen pull her along, but what could she do? Somebody who was actually on Kitty's side (which she wasn't sure who else was) had to actually watch the game.

For a while, everything was fine. Elektra ended up kissing Rick, who was actually her crush, so she thought maybe everything would be fine after all. But when Carmen spun the bottle, Elektra knew her hand was way too skilled to land on anybody she didn't want it to.

The bottle went swiveling past Johnny and settled on Liam. "Okay, so who are you going to kiss, Liam?" she asked, before spinning the bottle again.

The bottle landed on Lily.

Lily raised her eyebrows and led Liam out of the room. But everyone followed to see Lily pull Liam into a kiss.

Everyone knew that the Spin The Bottle game was only supposed to be a peck on the lips, but Lily was taking it further.

Elektra grabbed her phone and took a video. The two carried on kissing, for ages, until they finally pulled apart. Elektra stopped the video and everyone ran to sit in their places. Lily and Liam walked back in, oblivious.

"What took you so long?" Carmen asked innocently.

"We were…talking." Liam said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed.

Elektra felt anger bubbling inside her. Lily was trying to take Liam away from Kitty.

Elektra got up. "I'm going to bed." She said shortly, before heading off.

The next morning, Elektra walked towards the bathroom but was cut short when she found Lily and Liam kissing again. She took another picture with her phone (for evidence) then ran back to her room and closing the door.

She couldn't believe Liam was doing this to Kitty. He wasn't even struggling!

Elektra got changed, brushed her hair and brushed her teeth, before running downstairs. She ate breakfast in silence, and sat thinking for most of the day.

Liam entered the living room and found Elektra all alone. Elektra leaped up, and cornered Liam by the pool table.

"What are you doing, Elektra?!" Liam asked.

"You're cheating on Kitty!" Elektra said, outraged.

"I am not. One kiss last night doesn't make me a cheater. The whole game was Carmen's idea." Liam said.

"I saw you both this morning, don't lie to me, O'Donovan." Elektra said.

"Maybe you did, but you have no proof, Elektra. Since when did you care about anybody?!" Liam said.

"Ever since Kitty changed me! She's my best friend, she'll believe me." Elektra said, before storming out of the room with a smirk that he couldn't see.

He had no idea of the evidence she had.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Kitty came back on Monday, Elektra walked downstairs to speak to her and found her kissing Liam. However, Kitty pulled away with a frown.

"Why…do you smell like perfume?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Lily's perfume."

"Because she hugged me earlier." Liam shrugged.

"Oh." Kitty relaxed. "Okay."

"Kitty!" Elektra said.

"Elektra!" Kitty ran over and hugged her friend.

"I have to speak to you." Elektra said, taking Kitty's arm and leading her into Kitty's room, closing the door.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Liam lied to you."

"What?! When?" Kitty asked. Elektra knew Kitty hated lies.

"The reason he smelt like Lily's perfume is because he's been cheating on you with her." Elektra said.

"Please, please tell me you're joking. Elektra, this isn't funny." Kitty said.

"I wish I was joking Kitty, I really do." Elektra took out her phone and showed Kitty the video, and the pictures (since she'd taken more recent ones) of Liam and Lily kissing. She then put her phone away.

Kitty began to sob; she knew photos on phones couldn't be edited unless you moved them to the computer, but afterwards they couldn't be moved back to a phone, at least not on Elektra's.

Elektra wrapped her arms around Kitty and hugged her. Kitty deleted the video and the photos and sobbed into Elektra's shoulder.

Eventually, Elektra put her phone away again, drying Kitty's eyes. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Break up with him." Kitty said simply. She walked out of the room, Elektra close behind her.

Kitty stopped when she got to the living room door. Lily and Liam were kissing.

"Liam!" Kitty shouted, making Liam and Lily jump apart.

"It's not what it looks like, Kitty, I swear!" Liam said instantly.

"Forget it. I know what you've been doing." Kitty said, turning away.

"Kitty wait!" Liam shouted as Elektra put an arm round Kitty.

"No. It's over!" Kitty shouted, and she and Elektra walked out of the room together, Kitty crying her eyes out and Elektra comforting her.

Liam sat on the couch, shaking all over. "What…have we done?" he asked.

"It's going to be okay." Lily said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." Lily said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Liam sighed. "Give me some time to think, okay Lil?"

"Sure." She said, nodding, and she watched him leave.

She smirked and leaned back triumphantly.

Liam left Elm Tree house and he ran towards the park, running his hands through his hair.

He liked Lily, sure, but…he'd always had a crush on Kitty, and they'd been together for what 6 days? And he'd already hurt her.

Liam sat in the bushes, hidden away from the world, and he stayed there for hours, just thinking.

He wasn't keeping track of time, plus since it was already dark in the bushes, he had no idea that the sun had faded from the sky and the moon and stars were out. The later it got, Liam got more tired, so he lay down in the bush and fell asleep.

"I don't know!" Lily said, panicking. "He just told me to give him some time to think, and he left."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Mike said. "Kitty! You're Liam's girlfriend; do you know where he is?" Mike asked as Kitty and Elektra walked downstairs to join the rest of the kids.

"He's not my boyfriend. I have no idea where he has gone, and nor do I care." Kitty said, before she and Elektra walked to the living room, Carmen following.

"Kitty, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that a game would lead to this…" Carmen said, upset as she sat beside Kitty.

"Whatever. It's fine. I'm better off without him anyway. It's okay, really." She said, hugging Carmen. "I'm going to live with my Dad and Maria in two days, anyway."

Later, Liam was found and brought back home; but Kitty simply passed him, Carmen and Elektra and Johnny all following her.

Everyone went to bed, all thinking separate things.


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty walked downstairs, with Maria and Joseph. They were holding Kitty's things. They all stepped outside, and put Kitty's stuff in the car. Maria and Joseph waited patiently as Kitty went over to say her goodbyes.

She hugged Tyler, then Jody, then Frank, then Rick, then Lily. "It's not your fault, Lily. I'm not really mad at you." She said softly, before moving on to hug Faith tightly. "Thanks for being there for me, Faith." She said.

"That's okay, kiddo. Come and visit, right?" Faith asked.

"I promise." Kitty said. She hugged Harry and kissed Jeff's head. She walked past Liam, and hugged Gina and Mike. "Thanks for making this happen." She said to them, before moving on. She then came to Carmen, Johnny and Elektra. All three of them had tears in their eyes. Kitty began to cry too and she group-hugged them four. "I'm going to miss you guys so much, even if I come to visit as much as I can. It won't be the same!"

"We'll come to your flat, for sleepovers and stuff." Carmen said.

"Yeah, you're not going to stop seeing us, ever." Johnny said.

"That much you can count on." Elektra added.

After a long time hugging, they all pulled apart, still crying. Kitty backed away, waving at them all once more, before she got into the car with Maria and Joseph. They all put their seatbelts on, and Kitty turned around in her seat, waving and waving until the Dumping Ground was out of sight.

Even though Kitty would go there again, that was the last time she'd see it as a home.

"I'm going to miss her." Elektra said at lunchtime.

"We all are." Faith said.

"Not everyone." Johnny said, shooting a dark look in Liam's direction.

"She's going to come and visit guys; it's not so bad, yeah?" Gina said.

"Well, yeah, but it's not going to be the same, like she's not going to be just around the house if we ever need to talk to her, like it was before." Carmen said.

"That's true." Mike said.

"I hope she's settling in okay." Rick said.

"When can we go visit her?" Jody asked.

"Once she's settled down a little more." Gina said, sitting down.

Meanwhile, at the flat, Kitty had just finished unpacking, and they were eating lunch.

"I'm so sorry about Liam, sweetheart." Joseph said.

"He did say he wouldn't break your heart, but you know what? You deserve better than him." Maria said comfortingly.

"I know. I'm going to miss the rest of them though. It won't be the same as it was before, you know?" Kitty said.

"We understand. Take all the time you need to go see them, okay?" Maria said, reassuringly.

"And use the phone to call them anytime you like." Joseph added.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I love you both." Kitty said.

This pleasantly surprised them both, but they smiled. "We love you too." They said, before they continued eating.

**That's the end of Sugar and Cupcakes, guys! :( But don't worry, Kitty will be back soon enough in another story. Not exactly a sequel, but I'll upload it ASAP and you guys will understand. :) **


End file.
